onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Team
【组队玩法】 介绍：组队模式是提供给各位阴阳师大人互动的重要玩法之一，在组队模式中，各位阴阳师需要默契的配合击败强大的对手！ 有二种组队操作： 1、「庭院」→「卷轴」→「组队」 2、在困难探索副本界面点击组队(邀请好友一起探索)。 参与玩法： 按照角色的速度安排顺序，队员「共享鬼火」（请为特殊技能的式神留火噢） 组队奖励：组队模式下通关可获得20%的经验加成 好友奖励：与好友战斗通关可获得「额外」10%的经验加成（与好友组队共可获得1.3倍的经验加成） 温馨提示： 在组队战斗中，可以点击左侧的表情拉出快速交流面板快速交流。 Introduction Multiplayer (组队/マルチ) is the seventh option in the scroll menu from right-to-left. This feature allows cooperative play between players through certain instances. Creating a Room :For more information see Team Battle When creating a room the game will show a screen with options for you to choose. The first section from left-to-right is the awakening and Soul dungeons. The second is the floor/difficulty and the third is the levels of the other people allowed to enter the room. Under the three sections will have three options: all, Guild and friends only, invitation only. Challenges All (全部) *All collabs open at the current time. 'Awakening Karma Fire Wheel' (觉醒业火轮/覚醒業火の輪) Rarity goes up according to floor. *Has a dropdown menu of all + the 10 available floors. *Required for players to team up. *Costs 4 stamina sushi. *No cooldown. 'Awakening Wind Turning Talisman' (觉醒风转符/覚醒風転の札) Rarity goes up according to floor. *Has a dropdown menu of all + the 10 available floors. *Required for players to team up. *Costs 4 stamina sushi. *No cooldown. 'Awakening Water Spirit Carp' (觉醒水灵鲤/覚醒水霊の鯉) Rarity goes up according to floor. *Has a dropdown menu of all + the 10 available floors. *Required for players to team up. *Costs 4 stamina sushi. *No cooldown. 'Awakening Heavenly Thunder Drum' (觉醒天雷鼓/覚醒天雷の鼓) Rarity goes up according to floor. *Has a dropdown menu of all + the 10 available floors. *Required for players to team up. *Costs 4 stamina sushi. *No cooldown. 'Mitama' (御魂) Rarity goes up according to floor. *Has a dropdown menu of all + the 10 available floors. *Required for players to team up. *Costs 4 stamina sushi. *No cooldown. 'Youki Fuuin' (妖气封印/妖気封印) Shikigami instances that randomly open when defeating the boss from a chapter map. They drop shards from their respective bosses and give a large amount of gold. Cannot be created. *Exists for 5 minutes. *Not required for players to team up. *Costs 3 stamina sushi. *No cooldown. 'Experience Youkai' (经验妖怪/経験値妖怪) White daruma instances that randomly open when defeating the boss from a chapter map. Rewards large amount of EXP. Cannot be created. *Exists for 5 minutes. *Not required for players to team up. *Costs 3 stamina sushi. *6 hour cooldown if teaming. *Offers automatic lineup. 'Gold Youkai' (金币妖怪/銭货妖怪) Tesso instance that randomly opens when defeating the boss from a chapter map. Rewards large amount of gold. Cannot be created. *Exists for 5 minutes. *Not required for players to team up. *Costs 3 stamina sushi. *6 hour cooldown if teaming. *Offers automatic lineup. 'Nian' (年兽) Clear exploration from chapter 4 and beyond. Rewards gold. Chance of getting daruma contract book shard and daruma contract book (whole daruma). Cannot be created. *Required for players to team up. *Costs 12 stamina sushi. *12 hour cooldown. *Offers automatic lineup. 'Tako' (石距) Opens randomly when defeating the boss from a chapter map. Possibility of dropping high star Soul and other rare items. Cannot be created. *Required for players to team up. *Exists for 5 minutes. *Costs 30 stamina sushi. *1 hour cooldown if teaming. *Offers automatic lineup. 'Kekkai Toppa' (结界突破/結界突破) Shows a list of people wanting to form a team from your Guild's kekkai toppa. Misc Extra yoki fuin are added at the top depending on the events going on. Other mechanisms While usually teams are for farming the above mentioned instances, other cooperative modes have differing requirements and will be covered in their respective articles.